


Second Best

by YamiAki96



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After and fight with Klaus, Katherine wants to start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

DPOV

I woke up feeling someone lay down next to me and cuddle into my chest.

Andie.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I thought you had to go to work early tomorrow." I mummered, kissing the top of her head. She shook her head,but something was wrong.

This wasn't Andie. Andie smelled like lavender and roses. Whoever was with me right now smelled like ginger and lemons.

I was out of the bed and across the room in an instant.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I snarled. She put on a pouty face and sat up.

"I want you to come back to bed."

"Not while you're in it!"

"Why? Because I'm not your human 'Girlfriend'?" She asked using air quotes. "Or because I'm not Elena?" She was in front of me, forcing me against the wall.

"She choose Stefan, Damon. You that today. And after all the hard work you went through, killing Klaus." She said, tracing the new scar I'd gotten earlier today.

"And Stefan choose her!" I snapped, trying to get a reaction out of her.

But she didn't flinch back. She pressed closer to me instead.

"I know that, Damon. And you know what that means?" I shook my head. "It means we're both second best." She whispered, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"We're always second best."

"Not you." I said. "You could get anyone you wanted." Wait, what? No, I didn't just say that...

"Not everyone." She said. "But since we are second best, why not be each others first." Katherine tilted her lips up toward mine, and I turned my face away, causing her to kiss my cheek.

"I think you should go." I said.

"She's not going to be around forever, Damon." She whispered. "Andie? You're compelling her. That's not a relationship Damon, that's a lie."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" I snapped. Katherine ran her fingers down my cheek.

"I never compelled you. Maybe once or twice, but everything else was real for us! And you know that."

"No, I don't. I'm going to be your second best, Katherine. Get out of my room!" I said, harshly, Katherine flinched back and looked up at me. Tears had filled her eyes and she looked genuinely hurt and shocked.

"Fine." She whispered, softly, dropping her hand from my face. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, though, Damon."

"Why'd you do it?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Change me?"

"Because you were mine, Damon. You loved me, for who and what I was. I needed that."

"Then why'd you abandon me? After what I told you about my mother? About everyone in my life?"

"I don't even know, Damon. But I'm here now."

"Because you can't have the brother you really want. I know how it works, Katherine. You can settle for me, but it will always be Stefan. It's always Stefan."

"I loved you, once." She said, sitting the bed, crossing her legs Indian style."I could learn to love you again."

I starred at her for a long time. I studied her eyes, looking for a lie, but couldn't find one. I studied her body, the way she holding herself, but found no trace of a lie there either. Her hair fell from the loose bun she had it held in at the moment and landed across her cheek. I reached over and brushed it away, and she kissed my palm.

"Do you mean it?" I whispered. "That you could love me?"

"I can try to. If you'll let me."

"And if I do, if I let you in again, how do I know you're not going to hurt me again?"

"I won't!" She said, grabbing my hand. "I won't Damon, I swear! Just please." Her voice dropped to a whisper "Love me. Let me in, and love me."

I starred into her eyes and nodded slowly. Then allowed her lips to touch mine.


End file.
